


Coup

by Siddal



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post-Season/Series Finale, Resurrection, Warning: Stark bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siddal/pseuds/Siddal
Summary: Jon just needed time to understand and they gave him time when they exiled him to the Wall.I'm digging the Dany resurrection fix-its and the apologetic Jon stories but what I really want out of Jon is outrage.Story's a shorty like Jon Snow.





	Coup

The new King has called a summit. The lords and lady of the Six Kingdoms as well as the Queen in the North gather around Bran the Broken as his Small Council looks on.

“Why are we all here?” asks Yara Greyjoy.

“There is a new threat coming from beyond the wall.” Says the King.

Sansa looks to her brother with worry. “Have you summoned Jon down as well?”

And for the many months Tyrion has been in the King’s service, he sees a flicker of emotion. Was it sadness, apprehension or fear?

“Jon is the threat.” Says the King after a short but pregnant pause.

“What are you talking about? Jon would never...” Tyrion starts only to be talked over.

The King turns to Sansa and says “I'd asked you for a report on Jon weeks ago and the Night's Watch couldn't give one.”

“We weren't really going to hold him to those vows.” Says Sansa with a awkward chuckle, looking uneasily and the other delegates.

“He deserved that sentence and more.” Says Yara.

“He's ranging in the far North. How is he a threat?” asks Sansa.

“I've found him. I'll show you.” Bran reaches out with his arms and his eyes go white. “Hold on to me all of you.”

Sansa is the first to stand up from her seat, walk to the King a hold on to his upper arm. The rest follow, finding places for their hands on the King’s arms. One by one they open their eyes to a different sight.

“Where are we?” asks the Prince of Dorne.

“Where we were but what you see is beyond the Wall.” Answers the King as they look around at the vast icy landscape. But they found no one there. There were no people or animal, no living thing about. Save one.

“Look. Is he frozen?” Lord Gendry points to what appears to be a man, turned away from them, in nothing but tattered and burnt breeches.

“He's alive!” says Robin Arryn as the arms of the man move. “How is he not cold?”

The man looks over himself seeming new to his own body.

“You can see me now can't you?” whispers the man but strangely, all can hear like his voice echoed through the ice.

“Jon?” Calls Sansa but the man doesn’t hear her.

He does turn to face them but meets no one’s eyes. His hair was longer, down past his shoulders. He seemed unconcerned having the scars he often hid, visible to the world. He appeared little changed but he felt like a stranger those who knew him. Perhaps the shine of his dark eyes shone differently in this light.

“How long has it been since you last saw me? You must have questions. You couldn't see me through all your trees and all your birds. I wasn't here.” Jon speaks to the wind with a quiet fury that made him seem bigger than he is.

“Took me a while but I'm back now. I understand now. It was obvious really but I'd forgiven and dismissed so much. But once I accepted those I thought impossible, I got it like that!” Jon said with a snap that echoed through the glaciers.

“You saw it all. We were all game pieces and you saw the whole board. All that had been and all that can be. The moves to make and when to make them. And once I understood, I needed to transform and to transform I needed to die again.”

“Why are you doing this?” Bran finally speaks, the only one not stunned to silence by this new creature before them.

Jon smiles in the direction of the voice where no one stood or rather sat.

“You can't see why?” he asks mockingly. “Arya once said ‘leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe’ but what about a dragon? I gave up my birthright to Daenerys Stormborn. Not you!”

There was a burst of flames and they all scrambled to move away. Having let go of Bran they all find themselves back in King’s Landing.

“What's happened to him?” asks Sansa.

“It’s the dragon in him.” Says Tyrion.

“What?” asks Gendry.

“Tyrion!” Sansa reprimands him but Tyrion continues.

“Jon Snow is Aegon Targaryen, trueborn heir of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. We always thought he was more wolf. But he's more dragon than we thought.”

“That's why he killed Daenerys Targaryen?” asks Gendry in disbelief.

“No. He did it to save us and her from herself.” Tyrion defends his old friend.

“What does he want?” Sansa asks Bran.

“Revenge for what we made him do.” Tyrion answers.

“He's a man grown, he should face the consequences of his actions.” Says Lord Royce.

“But now he knows that it could have been prevented.” Bran finally says.

Tyrion looks to Bran with a frown.

“Is that what he knows? ‘The moves to make and when to make them.’ You expected to be king. You brought up his lineage. You set all this in motion!” Tyrion accuses Bran.

“Tyrion!” Sansa attempts to silence him again but then Tyrion turns to her.

“And it favored you so you didn't protest against it. It broke his heart to kill her. And then we exiled him for it. And you never batted an eye. And I helped you both with your little coup. We deserve what's coming for us.”

 

* * *

 

Back beyond the Wall, a shadow looms overhead.

“I told you that you could take your frustration out on me without worrying for my survival. But that was for only one instance, alright.” Jon calls up to the dragon above. “We're on the same side again.”

Drogon lands before him and he approaches him cautiously. He lays a hand on his snout and says “Hello cousin. How's your mother?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just give Jon superpowers? Maybe not. What do you think? Not sure where this goes.


End file.
